


Into Temptation

by eevoch



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pre-Relationship, happy new year dmcbabies, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevoch/pseuds/eevoch
Summary: Akira is having trouble with certain urges. Ryo offers to help. All for the good of the cause, of course.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Into Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness i am so sorry this was a disaster to write oh my GOD but uh. okay so. so. it is tradition for me to write 1 nsfw fic a year (the track record shows it) BUT THIS TOOK MONTHS TO JUST PLAN AND WRITE because writers block was so bad so its 1) not very long and 2) a little messy maybe bc i am SHOVING it out before the new year here in est okay? okay okay yes  
> proxy dear sorry this took so long

The ugres were getting harder and harder to control. After what happened with Silene, Akira had stopped trying to find relief for his urges among others. He had settled for watching obscene videos, trying to stay as quiet as possible so he didn’t disturb the Makimuras. It was a mess to clean, too, he didn’t know how much longer he could do it.

He voiced his concerns to Ryo one day, before they went out to hunt a demon that had caught the radar. The response was as he expected, artificial and calculated.

“Well, I have been offering you money to go buy services from sex workers.” Ryo muttered nonchalantly, grabbing his large coat.

“I can’t just do that! You know what happened, I don’t want to hurt anyone. Even if I think I can restrain myself, I don’t want to run that risk.”

“Akira, you are being ridiculous.” The blonde’s voice was as cold as ever, as if it was the most mundane topic in the world.

He sighed, knowing he likely wouldn’t get anywhere with Ryo on this right now. “Whatever, let’s just go.”

That night had gone as expected, with Akira covered in yellow demon blood, and Ryo’s pristine coat free of any stains. He wasn’t sure how the blond avoided all the bloodshed, but he was grateful when his friend handled him clean clothes and told him he could wash up in the expansive bathroom of his apartment. He had started bringing his own clothes to Ryo’s to wear once the blonde’s own proved to be too small for him now. Just a while ago that would’ve been the other way around.

He threw the ruined clothes on the ground in a messy pile, letting the hot water of the shower soothe over his sore body. All that fighting really wore him out sometimes. He was finally starting to relax when he felt a familiar heat start in his stomach. “Oh you have got to be kidding me.” He assumed it was from the leftover adrenaline rush, or just his body being annoying again. Both seemed reasonable; either way, he quickly turned the water’s temperature to cold before anything intensified. It sent shivers through him, but worked well enough to calm the jumpiness he was feeling.

But as expected, it only worked for so long. Once he was clothed and making his way back to the main room where Ryo would hopefully have food on the way for his insatiable appetite, his body decided to betray him once more. The blonde was tapping away at his computer, likely doing some form of research Akira couldn’t wrap his head around. “Problem?” Ryo caught on fast, unsurprisingly enough. He could always tell when Akira was uneasy.

“Yeah. But it’s nothing. So don’t worry about it.”

“You know you can’t lie to me.”  
Akira would have laughed if he didn’t feel so awkward. “Well, yeah. I’ve never been able to get anything past you. It’s just embarrassing.”

Ryo didn’t look up from his laptop. “Is it related to what you were talking about earlier?”

The dark haired teen felt his cheeks flush warm. It was a bit embarrassing, after all, how blunt Ryo was being about it. “Yeah. But I said don’t worry about it. I’m not taking any money to go out again.”

The only reaction this pulled from Ryo was the quirk of one neat eyebrow. “I’d rather you not go into a rage and make a mess of my apartment, so I guess this will have to do.” Akira opened his mouth to respond, confused, but Ryo cut him off. “Come sit.” He instructed, standing up from his position on the couch, closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table. This only spiked Akira’s confusion further, but he complied and sat down on the couch, half expecting a lecture from his friend.

The thick layer of confusion was only intensified by a mix of surprise and shameful excitement when instead, Ryo slowly lowered himself to his knees between Akira’s legs. “Wait- Ryo- what are you-” He fumbled over his words, unsure if he should fight his body’s urges and get up, or stay and potentially do something he might regret.

The blonde cast him a nonchalant look. “Well, you won’t be getting satisfaction any other way. And I thought you wanted this? It was rather obvious.”

“What are you talking about?” Ryo gave him the look he did when Akira tried to hide something again. The blonde lazily traced over Akira’s knees with nimble fingers, simply waiting for him to stop trying to fool him. “Ryo…”

Ryo looked up at the mention of his name. “Akira, if you really don’t want me to do this you can tell me. It really won’t affect me either way.” He didn’t make a move to continue after that, waiting for Akira to answer. Akira knew he was telling the truth, too, if he really didn’t want whatever Ryo was intending to do, he could tell him and the blonde would back off without a complaint. 

But they both knew he wanted it, even if it burned him with embarrassment to admit it. He knew he had to say it, though, or Ryo wouldn’t actually continue. “Y-yes…”

“Yes, what? You have to be more clear.”

Akira buried his face in his hands. “Yeah, just… do it.”

“Do what?” Ryo was smirking now, the bastard. Now he was doing this on purpose.

“Damn it, Ryo!” He was already hard from their positioning, seeing that blonde head between his thighs was enough to have him breathing heavily. “Uh… do it. Just- just suck me off.” Ryo raised a neat eyebrow, seemingly not satisfied. “Oh, you’re impossible!”

His frustration was stopped quickly when Ryo’s slim fingers traced along the waistband of his sweats. “I only was teasing. I can’t let you have all the fun.” That voice betrayed his words, since he didn’t sound like he was having much fun at all. He could tell if he looked close enough, though. Ryo’s usually cold, calculating blue eyes were shimmering with something he hadn’t seen before. His mind was quickly taken from that though when Ryo slowly pulled his pants down his hips. His breath hitched, and he couldn’t help but tilt his hips up towards the blonde. Ryo pressed his lips to Akira’s clothed cock, and his eyes widened when Akira’s hands flew to his hair and tried to pull him closer. “Goodness, you’re impatient.” 

“I can’t help it! With you down there like that… hurry up, c’mon.” His cheeks were burning, and Ryo’s hair was soft under his fingers. 

The blonde sighed. “I suppose it can’t be helped.” He pulled Akira’s boxers down like he did with his pants, taking his cock in his soft hand. Everything about him was so soft, it was strange considering his sharp personality. Akira stifled a gasp, even the slightest stimulation making his heart race. “It’s quite big.” Ryo observed as casually as one would the weather. Before Akira could respond, Ryo had begun experimentally pumping and twisting with his hand.

Akira jolted where he sat, rolling his hips into Ryo’s hand. “O-oh… have- h-have you ever d-done this before?” He combed his fingers through neat blonde hair, soft moans escaping his lips as Ryo set a steady pace.

“Not necessarily, no. I never had a need for such debauchery. It should be fine, though. It can’t be that hard.” He whispered, stroking Akira and watching the precum bead at the head. Akira’s breath caught in his throat when Ryo gently laved his tongue over the sensitive skin.

“Shit-” He hissed, gripping Ryo’s hair and pulling him closer. He was met with slight resistance before Ryo sighed and took the head into his mouth. “A-ah! H-hey… sl-slow down…”

Ryo looked up at him, a light dusting of pink to his cheeks. “I thought you wanted me to hurry up?” He spoke around the cockhead in his mouth. He suckled at it gently, getting a feel for its weight on his tongue.

“Whatever... Do you even think it’ll fit? Y-your mouth is so small…” One of the hands in Ryo’s hair moved down to brush a thumb over his stretched mouth. It really was small, and Akira wondered if he would even be able to get halfway down his cock. Ryo hummed around the head in his mouth, sending shivers up Akira’s spine. That seemed to be enough of a response in itself. He flicked his tongue over it a few times, running it along the underside and opening his mouth wider to take more of it in. In all fairness, he only made it about half-way before his jaw was pushed open uncomfortably and he stopped. Akira tried not to move too much, trying to be considerate and let Ryo go at his own pace, but when he accidentally pushed Ryo’s head down a bit too far and it earned him a soft moan, he could tell worries were unfounded. Still, he tried to control himself; he didn’t want to hurt Ryo in any way. Even if the blonde didn't seem to mind very much.

The blonde slowly moved further down his cock, humming quietly as he did. He made it a little further than before when he pulled off, tongue peeking from between his lips. He rubbed the side of his jaw with the hand that rested on Akira's thigh. He almost asked if he was alright when Ryo practically read his mind and answered for him. “Don’t look at me like that, I’m fine. You know, I’m not as fragile as you percieve.” Was all he said before going down on him again. He was bobbing his head now, trying to take more of Akira in his mouth each time he went down.

“Fuck.. you feel good.” Akira noticed Ryo’s fingers twitch on his thighs at the praise, and he grinned. “You really do, and you look amazing. Shit, why didn’t- why didn’t you do this sooner.” Ryo gave him an incredulous look, moving his head to pull off, but was held in place by Akira’s grip on his hair. “N-no you don’t, c’mon, you- you feel amazing. Keep goin’- ah!” He punctuated his words with a quick, breathy moan. Ryo hummed in satisfaction, hollowing his cheeks and moving down until Akira could feel his cock hit the back of his throat. “Oh- fuck, fuck- Ryo-” He took tight fistfulls of Ryo’s hair, fucking into his throat and feeling it spasm around him with Ryo’s need to breathe. It felt amazing, tight and hot in the best way possible, Akira felt his control slipping as his hips moved rhythmically. 

The blonde relaxed into the rather harsh facefucking he was getting, working his breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat to let Akira thrust into his mouth like his entire sense of reason had flown out the window. Which it probably had, all things considered. Ryo went slack, small moans causing pleasant vibrations around Akira's cock. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, and his clear blue eyes began to well with tears. Akira's own eyes were screwed shut as he gave into his buried desires. "Oh my fucking g-ahh- you- you feel so fucking good- I- ah!" He was close, he could feel it. The heat coiling in his stomach; the pleasure riddling his blissed out brain. It was all entirely too overwhelming.

With little warning, Akira felt himself cum down Ryo's throat. The blonde's eyes went wide with surprise, and his gag reflex kicked in again. "Swallow. Fu-fucking swallow it." Akira's voice dropped in pitch, becoming more gravely as his nails pointed into claws. Ryo winced as they pressed into his scalp, and Akira loosened his grip on his hair with a jolt of alarm, the back of his mind reminding him that he didn't want to hurt his friend. A chorus of soft swears slipped past his lips as he felt the pleasurable tingles from aftershocks course through his body.

He felt the blonde swallow around the excessive load, and shivered with the oncoming sensitivity. "Wai- Ryo, hold- hold on." He gasped, biting down hard on his lip when Ryo kept sucking his still achingly hard, overly sensitive cock like there was nothing in the world he'd rather do. He barely even registered that he was still hard in the almost painful oversensitivity. Ryo's quiet moans were covered by Akira's shaky whimpers, and the dark haired teen struggled with the thought of pushing Ryo off and pulling him closer because it felt so damn _good_. He peeked an eye open to see Ryo rutting into his free hand on the floor, the volume of his moans rising from his occupied mouth. It was hard to see if he didn't notice Ryo's hips rocking slightly, his hand mostly hidden by his large coat he was still wearing. He stuttered out a loud moan when he came again, emptying more cum into Ryo's wanting mouth. 

Ryo stilled with a muffled whine, his body going slack when he came in his pants. So much for the outfit going without stains. "Y-You're a fucking nightmare." Akira whined, shoving him off of his dick before the blonde tried to drag a third orgasm out of him.

Ryo made an attempt to clear his throat, small coughs escaping. "You clearly enjoyed it. If the copious amounts of semen in my mouth said anything." It was then when Akira could finally get a good look at him. Even when he tried to swallow it all, streaks of white trailed from his red, swollen lips and down his chin. The sight was way hotter than it had any right to be. He could completely ignore how Ryo was talking as if he just completed a tedious errand.

Akira tried to help him off the floor, but had his hands slapped away as Ryo insisted to get up by himself. The blonde's legs wobbled when he stood, and he sank into the cushions beside Akira without grace. "You actually swallowed it all?"

The blonde rolled his eyes, eyelashes damp. "Not like you gave me much of a choice." He grabbed a tissue from the box on the table, wiping at his face. "Are you satisfied?"

"Holy shit, yeah. Beyond satisfied. For someone so stiff, you give great head." Akira tucked himself back into his pants, the heat in his stomach finally settling instead of coursing through his veins. 

He looked over at Ryo, who still held an unamused expression. "Good. Now you won't be horribly distracted and a risk to our missions. If you don't mind, I'm going to wash up." Ryo made a move to get off the couch, only being stopped by Akira's strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"Noooooo… stay with me for a bit. You just gave me the best blowjob I've ever had, you can't just get up right now."

"Correction, I just gave you the only blowjob you've ever had. I have every right to go shower. I'm filthy."

Akira hummed, pressing a smile to Ryo's shoulder. "You really came in your pants, didn't you? Y'know, that's kinda h-ow!" He yelped when Ryo pinched the skin of his arm to silence him.

"I think I liked you better when you were moaning my name. You were far less annoying."

With a pout, Akira released Ryo from his hold. "Yeah? Well at least when you were sucking my dick you weren't being so mean." Ryo's bright eyes shimmered with a hint of amusement, and he pushed himself off the couch to head towards the bathroom. "Hey!" Akira called out.

Ryo spared him a glance. "Hm?" 

"Thanks for like… helping me. I know you probably didn't really want to do it." Admittedly, he also liked it way more than he should have.

With a shrug, Ryo ran a hand through his mussed hair, smoothing it down.. "I wouldn't have done anything I didn't want to do. Anything for the cause, Akira." Was all he said before disappearing from Akira's sight and into the bathroom.

Alone in the room now, Akira took the time to process what had happened in the last while. His friend that he'd known for most of his life sucked him off for the sake of clearing his mind for their cause. More so than that, he did so very willingly. And Akira himself had certainly enjoyed it. The whole situation was so odd, but stranger things had happened in the entirety of last week, even. He'd try to talk about it with Ryo later, but he knew he would probably get a stone cold dismissal the second he attempted to ask how Ryo felt about the whole thing. Maybe it was for the best that they didn't discuss it further, they did have bigger things to focus on. He really couldn't help but wonder what could stem from this, though. Surely they couldn't completely go back to the way things were after doing something like this. A part of him was totally fine with that fact.

Whatever it was, he wasn't sure if it was himself or Amon within him that was hoping this one-off time wasn't the last.

**Author's Note:**

> wahhrhhrgrh yeah that was so awkward im sorry, i promise next years nsfws will be BETTER I SWEAR I'll get everything ready in the summer so it works out well  
> if you did enjoy this mess kudos and comments of all kinds are appreciated... ur all very pog thank you for reading <3


End file.
